


Toy

by Adjure



Series: YOI Drabbles 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adjure/pseuds/Adjure
Summary: Water can be thicker than blood.





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was just a short thing I wrote in hopes to get back into writing.

Water can be thicker than blood, cold in the winter chill on open streets in clueless towns. Blood can be so thinly spilled; could be manipulated until it covered the foothills.  
With pillars and towers, stained with blood, the thickest substance is on his tongue; mixed with sweet powder and saliva and alcoholic sludge, he is the only thing running through Otabek's thoughts.  The last Siberian tiger of his unique breed; clean cut blonde with a small, flexible framework of bone and muscle, holding together a monster of a young man.  
He stood above he’s comrades like a statue, only anger shining through his eyes; trigger finger still a dead lakes frost.  
  
“What do you consider precious? A confirmation of life? The promise that one day you’ll retire and go on to raise kids or have a wife?” Yuri whispered into his ear, “I have news for you, Beka; You’ll always be _here_.”

And it’s easy to remember when Yuri's hand is a warm weight on the back of Otabek’s neck; that he is but a pet Yuri; a creature he deemed beautiful enough to keep and chain up.  
  
In the end, Otabek doesn’t mind being the Tiger’s shiny new toy.


End file.
